The Call of the Wolf
by JB Rose
Summary: Imprinting is suppose to be some what easy that is what the stories say anyway. Real life not so much.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped the moment that I heard howling in the distance, causing me to run faster than before. Why was I stupid enough to agree to come camping with Mike and the group anyway? I stopped for a moment to catch my breath - only to start running again as I noticed the sound of the howling was getting closer. Everything was fine up until Mike and Jessica decided to get into a fight over which direction we should go and ended up tearing the map in half. Then for some silly reason everyone agreed to split up to try and find their way back to the main camp site. By the time everyone had gone their own way, I found myself alone. Sighing, I had picked the way we had originally used and started the long hike back. At some point I must have been turned round or something because I soon found myself in some part of the forest I had never been in and the sun had set. To make matters worse I was tired and hungry. That all changed about an hour ago when I heard the first wolf howl. I have been running ever since.

I managed to find a clearing and groaned when all I saw was clouded sky. Charlie and Billy had taught me a long time ago to use the stars and moon if I ever found myself lost. A lot of good that it was doing me now! I was too tired to move on but I knew it wasn't safe to remain out in the open like I was. I hunted around looking for somewhere to hide when I suddenly felt myself being closed in on. Just then the moon came out from beneath its cloud cover shining its rays on the woods surrounding the clearing. I almost screamed as I saw several pairs of eyes glistening in the shadows. I shrank to the ground as five giant wolf-like creatures moved towards me. The largest one looked to his left to a slightly smaller wolf. His silver coat flowed from light sliver to a dark grey the closer it got to his tail. I couldn't stop staring as it moved closer to me until it was directly in front of me; even then all I could do was let out a small whimper.

I stopped breathing when it lowered its head so that we were eye to eye before it whipped its head around to look at the large black one. It almost looked like it nodded its head before turning back to face me. I watched in fascination as it crouched down low and looked at me like it almost expected me to climb on its back. I wiggled away only for it to roll its eyes and move closer to me, we kept doing this until I ran into the legs of another wolf causing me to scramble into the one in front of me instead. Between my two choices I picked the one that looked like it didn't want to eat me the most.

"Okay, if I get on your back, you promise that none of your little friends are going to eat me right?"

I swear that I heard one of the wolves laugh before the silver wolf rolled his eyes at me and yet again offered me his back. I stood up and slowly climbed onto his back digging my hands into the long fur that grew around his neck. I could have sworn I heard the wolf purr, but I put it down to my just being tired. Without warning my new friends took off running into the forest. I held back a scream and dug my fingers into his fur more firmly as I tightened my legs around his middle. By the time my ride was over I knew exactly where I was and to make matters just that tiny bit more interesting, my father and Billy where standing on the veranda looking like they were waiting for us!

I watched as my father moved over to us weaving his way between the wolves stopping when he got to me.

"Bella we need to talk."

I nodded my head and gasped as my father lifted me off my furry ride without so much of a sweat. For a man who was in his early 40's Charlie was still fit and very good looking but I didn't realise he could still pick me up like a four year old. He swung me up into his arms and carried me back to the house. Billy wheeled his way inside before my father followed him, but not before turning to the wolves and telling them to give us five minutes before he carried me into the warmth of the house. My father carefully set my feet on the floor and told me to go and change into some dry clothing and then come sit in the lounge room. I nodded my head and slowly climbed up to my bedroom. All I wanted to do was to go to sleep but if my father wanted to say something I would find some excess energy from somewhere.

I threw my wet clothes in the wash basket before pulling my fluffy cow PJ's on, then I shuffled down stairs again, stifling a yawn. My father and Billy where waiting for me with a cup of coffee. After I had taken my seat and Billy had wrapped a blanket round me my father started to talk.

"Isabella, do you remember the stories that I used to tell you when you would come for visits during the summers?"

I had only been back in La Push now for the last few weeks. Before that I had lived with my mother and Phil, her new husband. In the end, Charlie wound up having to come down to Phoenix to sign my hospital release forms after Phil had thrown me down a flight of stairs. I nodded my head at my father who gave me a quick smile before going back to what he was saying.

"Well they aren't exactly just stories. They are true. For as long as our people have walked on this earth we have turned into the spirits of our ancestors. The wolves that brought you home tonight Isabella, they are my pack. I am their Alfa."

I looked at my father and blinked before turning to Billy the man who had become my Uncle hoping he could tell me that what my father just told was a joke. The look in his eyes told me that this wasn't one of their jokes, that the wolf I had just ridden here on was, in fact, an actual person. I stood up and began to pace back a forth like a caged animal. My mother always told me I was a freak of nature - that I should have been drowned at birth! I closed my eyes and knelt in front of the empty fire place as my mind went back to the last fight I had with her.

"Isabella, get your ass down here right now."

I crawled further into my hiding spot hoping that my mother would just shut up and leave me alone. I had spent the last eighteen odd years being abused by the woman but every time I mentioned moving in with Charlie she would throw a hissy fit saying I wasn't going anywhere near him. In the end, Phil had found me and dragged me out by my hair, screaming at me to stop ignoring my mother. I didn't realise that we were standing at the top of the stairs when I used the self defence training Charlie had taught me the last time I had seen him when I was twelve. In the end, Phil wound up throwing me down the stairs, breaking three of my ribs, spraining my wrist and causing me to suffer a major concussion just as the Police arrived to investigate a public disturbance.

I jumped and screamed as I felt a warm hand suddenly touch my shoulder. I spun round to see the room had filled with a group of half naked young boys. This caused me to back up even further… right into Billy's legs. I took a deep breath as he placed his hand in my hair to comfort me. My father came and knelt in front of me searching my eyes to make sure that I was okay. I gave him a weak smile before I touched my ribs to let him know where my mind had gone. He frowned as his eyes filled with sorrow causing me to lean forward and hug him. I never blamed my father for what had happened to me that night, but _he_ did. We had never really spoken about it in all the time since we left the hospital; but for the first week every time he looked at me I swore I could hear him growl! Now that I knew that was the case I felt a little better. It meant that I wasn't going insane. My father pulled back and wiped the tears from my check. I hadn't even realised I had been crying.

"Isabella I know you are tired but I would like to introduce you to the boys. They tend to be here a lot and I don't want you to feel scared."

I nodded my head and looked around my father finding myself being drawn to one more than the others. From what I could guess, he was about 5 ft 11, slightly slimmer than the rest of the boys that had made themselves at home around the room. Looking at his hair I could tell he used hair gel in fact all of the boys did -causing me to screw up my nose a little. I had nothing against a man looking after himself but I did stop at the amount of hair gel some would stick in their hair! I liked to be able to run my fingers through it without leaving my hand greasy. His eyes were almost black in colour rather than the different shades of brown the other boys had. Something told me he also had a temper. I shivered to myself and made a little mental note to stay as far away from him as possible.

I listened as my father introduced them to me. Sam was the current Alfa in training as it were. Jacob was his second in command, followed by Jared, who was actually the third to change but due to his blood line came third, Embry - who my father explained shouldn't have even phased - meaning the man everyone thought was his father wasn't, and last of all Paul, the one I had sworn to stay as far away from as possible. I nodded my head to each of them staying hidden behind my father the whole time.

"Right boys. Thank you for bring Isabella home but I have to ask you to all leave for the night. We can meet up in the morning after Isabella has gotten some sleep. Now out."

I heard as the boys called their good nights and hugged Billy before Jacob pushed him out the door calling a final good bye. I gave my father a quick hug good night before climbing the stairs again shivering as I heard the cry of wolves in the night as I crawled into my bed. That night I dreamt of a white wolf running free through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

P POV

We were at Charlie's house discussing when he was going to step down as Alpha. I didn't blame him for wanting to spend more time with his daughter. The images in his head didn't do justice to how beautiful she really was even under all the old bruises. I let out a small growl - remembering the night that Charlie brought her back home. She looked so weak and helpless covered in dark bruises and bandages. I was brought back to the meeting by the ringing of the phone. Who the hell would be phoning Charlie at this time of night? The pack was all here and Bella was camping with a group of children from Forks.

"What do you mean you've LOST my daughter?"

I stood up and made my way over to Charlie feeling the rest of the boys behind me.

"From what I got off the rest of the children there was an accident and they lost their map. They then split up, each group thinking she was with the other. When they made it back to their camp they realized their mistake, sir. Do you want me to send out a search party?" 

"It's okay officer. We'll set one up our end. My daughter knows how to look after herself."

With that, he ended the call and threw the phone across the room shattering it against the hard floor before letting out a growl. Billy wheeled in and placed a hand on Charlie's back trying to calm him down.

"Boys, go and find my little girl and bring her home."

We nodded our heads before running out of the door stripping as we went. By the time we hit the forest edge all of us were in our wolf form. Sam called us together.

"_Right. From what Charlie told me earlier they were going camping just north of here. We all know Bella has been trained in basic survival skills. She likely has gone back the way they originally started from. I suggest we head to the camp site and work from there."_

We nodded our heads before taking off to the popular camping area, spreading out - just in case. Half way there I came across her scent.

"_Sam, WAIT! I've picked up her scent it's reasonably fresh maybe an hour old, if that."_

"_Paul, signal where you are and we will meet you there."_

I threw my head back and let out a howl. Jacob arrived first being the closest and fastest, followed by the rest of the pack.

"_Well done Paul. It seems she is actually heading back to La Push; however, it smells like she is tired. The sooner we find her the sooner we can get her to home."_

It wasn't until an hour later that we found her - looking up at the sky - looking like she wanted to cry. We watched as she started to look around for a shelter of some kind. Charlie would be proud of his daughter at this moment. I couldn't help but notice though that her breathing was uneven. She shouldn't have been left alone, not this soon after coming out of hospital. By the looks Sam and Jacob shot me they agreed with me.

I could have cursed the moment the cloud cover moved. The light hit our eyes causing her to almost scream and crouch down low on the ground.

"_I was hoping that we would have time to change but it looks like we have to go out like this, boys. Paul, she is your imprint. She'll be less scared of you than the rest of us. Just be gentle with her."_

I threw Sam a look before we stepped into clearing slowly so as not to scare her. I watched as she flicked her eyes, taking in our appearance - spending more time looking at me. Trying to be careful, I moved closer to her until I was close enough to hear a small whimper. My inner wolf wanted to claim her but at the same time realized that this wasn't the time. I lowered my head so she could look in my eyes hoping that she could see who I was to her. Sam chose this moment to talk to me causing me to break my eye contact with her.

"_Paul, we need to get moving! It smells like it's about to rain. Plus, Charlie would probably want his daughter home soon."_

I nodded my head before turning toward her and lowering myself to the ground hoping she would get the hint to climb on my back. I couldn't stop from rolling my eyes as I watched my own imprint wiggle away from me. We kept doing this until she ran into Jacob. The moment she did though, she wiggled her way closer back to me.

"Okay, if I get on your back, you promise that none of your little friends are going to eat me, right?"

Jared couldn't stop laughing at her words, causing me to roll my eyes. The only "eating"of her I was planning to do was during sex and when I marked her! I lowered myself back down to the forest floor and couldn't stop the purr that left my chest as she climbed on my back digging her fingers deep into my fur.

"_Paul, be careful with her. Okay boys let's get going."_

The moment we starting running, Bella increased her hold on me. By the time we arrived home all I wanted to do was have a cold shower! The moment Charlie lifted her from my back I wanted to growl at him but stopped myself just in time. He understood what imprinting did to the wolf; but as he pointed out to me if I hurt his little girl any more than she had already been he would rip me to pieces.

I heard Billy tell us to give them five minutes before joining them. I looked around for my clothing, noticing that at some point during our hunt Charlie brought out clean ones for us all. Being careful not to destroy them with my teeth I looped back into the forest and changed. By the time I was done, Sam said that we could go inside. We walked in when Charlie was hugging her. The look in Billy's eyes told me she was remembering the incident with her stepfather. I felt her eyes on me the moment she realized that we had entered the room. I watched as she shivered and moved closer to Billy causing my eyes to darken. When her father started to introduce us, I watched as she took us all in - like she was committing each of us to memory. I stopped paying attention to what was being said until Sam tugged on my arm and dragged me from the house shouting a goodnight which I followed with.

The moment we were outside again, Sam instructed us to strip down again and change. I looked around and noticed that Jacob wasn't with us. That meant he was dropping Billy home. Ten minutes later Charlie joined us as we called out into the night. Sam, Embry and Jared stayed changed and went for a run while Charlie and I changed back.

"Paul, I know your inner wolf wants to claim my daughter right now and I know you are fighting with yourself about it. Do you need to talk?"

I stood up and paced back and forth yet couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth as the wind blew my imprint's scent at me.

"It's hard Charlie! I could smell her fear of me. All it did was make me want to take her and prove to her that she doesn't have to fear me."

It felt odd telling my imprint's father exactly what I wanted to do to her. It was even harder knowing that she feared me.

"I thought imprinting was supposed to be easy! Look at Jared and Kim! I mean, she had a crush on him since they were children. Sam and Emily were a bit more complicated but still, they are happy. Why can't I have that? Why did her bitch of a mother have to hurt her so much that she won't let anyone in?"

I expected Charlie to yell. I wasn't expecting him to nod his head in agreement before standing up stretching as he did so.

"Paul, I can't tell you anything to make this any easier. Renee did a job on her! So did her new husband. That's true. All I can say is try and not get angry around Bella - and give her time. Now, I am off to sleep. I have to get up earlier tomorrow and work out Bella's schooling."

I nodded and walked off in the direction of my house the whole time thinking of Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

B POV

Running to the bathroom I started to throw up. I felt weak and helpless something I swore I would never feel again. I tried to stand only to land back on the floor before crying out for my father. Within seconds my father came running into the room half dressed. It took him less than a second to clean up the mess I had made and place me back in my bed before running off. A few moments later he came back with a large glass of water and a towel he had soaked. It wasn't until he placed the towel on my forehead did I realise how warm I was.

"Daddy what is happening to me?"

"I'm not quite sure. If you were male I would say that you were in the early stages of transforming, but it can't be. Never in the whole of our people's existence has a female phased."

I rolled on my side trying to stop the tears from falling down my face as my body shuddered. My father stood up looking scared for the first time since he saw me in the hospital.

"Darling, stay in bed. I need to phone Billy and Sue, maybe even get the boys around. If you need anything just call me okay. I will come straight away."

I nodded before leaning over the edge of the bed and throwing up again. Charlie managed to get the bin under me just in time. I fell back onto the bed and cried as Charlie started to panic even more.

"Just don't move."

I watched as Charlie rushed from the room only to come back a few moments later with his cellphone attached to his ear.

"Billy I have to call him. She has spent the morning throwing up. Her body keeps twitching, and she is warmer than I am."

I didn't hear Billy's reply but by the look on Charlie's face, I knew that he had won whatever the argument was.

"Can you get hold of the boys? I also want Sue and you over here."

I winced again causing Charlie to sit on the bed next to me and rub my aching muscles.

"Thank you Billy. I'll see you soon."

I watched as he ended the call before dialling again.

"Dr Cullen, Charlie Swan here. I know that this goes against everything, but I need your help. My daughter Isabella she is sick."

I tried to sit up and decided that it was a bad idea as another wave of dizziness hit me.

"Listen, I know what the treaty says, and I am telling you that you have a free pass. You can bring your whole family if that is what you want to do."

"Listen _leech_, my daughter is showing all the signs of shifting. Now please get your sparkling ass down here."

"Thank you. I will send Sam to you direct you." 

The second Charlie had finished on the phone I heard the front door being thrown open and what sounded like running footsteps on the stairs. A moment later Paul ran into the room looking like he had seen a ghost. Without taking his eyes off me, he walked to stand behind my father.

"Charlie, I was hoping that Billy was joking over the phone. Please tell me that Isabella isn't in the early stages of phasing?" 

Before my father could answer I heard more people arrive. A moment later my bedroom, though large, was full. Even without Sam, who had left near enough the moment he had arrived and Billy, who was downstairs making coffee. Sue noticing the look on my face told everyone to get out and give me space to breathe. Paul looked like he was about to argue until Charlie shook his head and dragged him from the room. When the last of them had left, Sue closed the door before making her way over to me. Sue had become like a mother to me, when I stayed with Charlie when I was younger. She would make sure I ate, bandaged all my scrapes and even taught me how to cook, something my real mother never did. It was her that looked after me the first week after getting out of hospital.

"It's okay sweetheart. Your dad has called a Dr who should be able to tell you what is happening to you. Now would you like to get cleaned up?"

I nodded my head. After a couple of attempts at trying to get me to stand up on my own, she ended up calling Paul to come and carry me into the bathroom. I tried to fight with her saying it wasn't necessary, but it was no use. I couldn't stop blushing as Paul came running into the room and picked me up like a child. In Paul's arms, I noticed that he was the same temperature that I was. I had to hold the scream that wanted to escape as every muscle in my body suddenly felt like they were on fire. It took all of Paul's strength to keep a hold of me as my body arched in his arms. I heard Charlie's name being shouted as my body continued to convulse in Paul's arms.

A second later it felt like someone had thrown me in ice water making me to cry out in shock. I heard voices talking, some in anger while sounded like they were actually singing. The one that was touching me sounded like an angel.

"Charlie, I know your stories have never mentioned a female shape shifter, but that is what she is. Your daughter is changing as we speak."

I heard a crashing sound followed by several growls before the angel spoke again.

"I know you are both upset right now, but this isn't helping Isabella. We need to get her angry, so she will phase. If she stays this way much longer it could very well end up killing her."

I suddenly felt myself floating. It wasn't until I felt the breeze against my skin did I realise whoever had a hold of me had taken me outside. I could feel the grass on my back as I was lowered onto it.

"Isabella, please listen to me. Charlie and I don't want to lose you, not after we have just gotten you back. You have to remember something that makes you angry. Come darling please think."

I wanted to do as the voice told me but all I could think of was dying. The voice came back this time sounding angry.

"Damn you Isabella. DON'T you dare give up. Do you hear me?"

I heard whispering before a voice I had never heard before entered my head.

"You know you're only letting her win. Your mother, Renee I believe she is called, the one who always told you that you were a freak, that she should have aborted you the moment she found out she was pregnant. The women who for the last eighteen years has done nothing but put you down, and locked you away from the rest of the world. The one who took you away from the only people who have ever loved you."

As the voice kept speaking, I found myself getting angrier and angrier until I felt my back arch off the ground and the sound of a howl left my mouth. I opened my eyes and found the world was upside down. I flipped over with more grace than I thought possible before noticing that everyone looked smaller than they did before, and that they were staring at me. Looking down I let out a yelp as I saw two white paws where my hands should have been. Closing my eyes I couldn't help but noticed the whine that left my throat before I turned around and re opened my eyes. Just as I was dreading there looking back at me was a tail.

I hadn't noticed I was no longer alone until I heard a voice in my head.

"_Isabella it's okay. You're not alone in this."_

"_Who are you? I mean I recognise your voice but ..."_

"_Isabella, I need you to turn your head okay. Just look back toward the house, you have your father worried. It's Paul, by the way__."_

Doing as he asked I suddenly found my whole world slipping away. Nothing in the word mattered any more apart from the silver wolf staring back at me in wonder.

P POV

Watching my imprint going through the pain was heart wrenching. The _leech_ Dr said that the change was happening so fast because she was supposed to have change before now, however, being away from the Rez meant that her body didn't have the link or something. The only thing I paid attention to was the fact that if she didn't change soon she would die. In the end, the blonde leech who looked like he had been through hell and back was the one who managed to do it. Of course, he had to do it by mentioning that bitch she called her mother. How he even heard about it was beyond me, but it did the trick.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her fur was white with hints of pure silver that made it looked like she glittered in the moons' rays. Charlie suggested that I be the one that stayed with her during her change and at this moment in time, I couldn't thank him enough.

"_Paul what is happening to me? Why do I feel so drawn to you?"_

"_Isabella, my Isabella. It's okay there is nothing to be scared about. Has your father ever spoken to you about imprinting?"_

_I watched as she nodded her head. I only had to wait a moment before she realised what I was telling her. _

"_You're my imprint, aren't you?"_

_I nodded my head and watched as she turned tail and ran. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The names and basic background belong to S. Myers. I just let my imagination play with them once in a while. **

I closed my eyes and felt another tear roll down my fur landing with a soft ping as it hit the water. I opened my eyes and couldn't stop the whine that left my mouth as I saw a white wolf looking back at me. I laid my head on my front paws and sighed. Why had I run away again? I mean it's not like I knew the area around La Push that well and add the fact that one minute I was human the next I was a wolf and my night had turned peachy. I raised my head as I heard the sound of someone or something coming closer to me. I didn't bother to stand as the silver wolf I had ridden the following night entered the clearing and made its way towards me.

"_Isabella, are you all right? I mean it I know it's not the easiest thing to happen. Add to the fact that we ..."_

"_Paul DON'T. I don't want to talk about that aspect of things"_

"_Okay what do you want to talk about?"_

"_How do I change back? I mean I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a big fluffy white wolf."_

"_It's actually very easy. All you have to do is think happy thoughts. Though I should warn you, when you do change back you will be naked. Our clothes don't make it through the transformation very well."_

"_Is there anything else I should know?"_

"_You're going be warmer than most humans, you can heal faster and well you will eat more because your body will burn off the excess. You will also find that you have probably grown and filled out more. As for anything else I am not sure. You are the first female to ever change so we aren't sure about what to expect."_

I nodded my head and slowly stood up ignoring the pond and my reflection. I slowly walked over to Paul still looking at the floor. The closer I got to him the more I felt the pull I had been ignoring since I had changed.

"_Isabella, come on. Let's get you home before you change. I didn't bring any clothes with me that would fit you and well, Charlie would kill me imprint or not."_

I couldn't stop myself from shuddering as he mentioned the 'I' word. I plan to fight it for as long as possible. I didn't need another hassle in my life at this moment in time. In fact, if I could get away with it, I would never bow down to him.

I felt him growl at me before I was pushed to the floor with him standing over the top of me.

"_Isabella, there is something you must know. When we are in this form our thoughts are linked at all times. I will not stand by and let you ignore the imprint. Do you have any idea what will happen if you did? You would slowly die taking me with you. I am willing to give you time because that is what you need right now, BUT I will claim you as mine. Never doubt that Isabella, you are MY MATE."_

I couldn't stop the whine that left my mouth at his words before I became angry.

"_Who the HELL do you think you are? You know nothing about me and yet you are claiming that I belong to you."_

"_I am your MATE as I said. I will give you time to settle in and take time to get to know you but if I or any of the other wolves hear that you are trying to deny the imprint they will tell your father."_

I felt him lower himself so I could feel him against my back more. I couldn't stop myself from shivering as I felt him lick the side of my face before he stood up straight again.

"_Isabella, come on, it's time to go home. We will talk about this later."_

I stood up and slowly followed him back only thinking of the pool of water. By the time we got back to the house only my father and Sue where outside. I could hear the others waiting for us in the house for our return. Paul looped off in the woods returning half dressed in a pair of cut offs. My father jerked his head in the direction of the house and followed Paul as he entered but not before running his hand through my fur. I couldn't stop the purr that escaped my throat causing Charlie to turn around and smile at me before closing the door leaving me alone with Sue.

"Okay sweet heart, I take it that Paul told you how to transform back?"

I nodded my head and tried to think of something happy. It took me a moment to actually think of a happy moment and then I remembered the first time I saw Charlie just after the accident. I felt the cool air hit my naked flesh just before Sue handed me a summer dress. I slide it over my head felling as the cotton settled against my body.

"It looks like we going to have to go shopping for you Isabella. Now is there anything you wish to talk to me about?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk? Alone."

Sue took my hand and pulled me inside with the rest of the pack.

"Charlie, I am going to kidnap Bella here for the night and tomorrow if that's okay with you?"

I watched as Charlie nodded his head as Paul let out a small growl before Sam threw a pillow at him from across the room.

"Bella, please phone me tomorrow when you wake up."

I nodded my head at my father before leaning over and hugging him earning another growl off Paul. Having enough of his behaviour I growled back at him causing everyone in the room to look at me like I had grown another head. It was Jared that broke the tension in the room.

"Right, I don't know about the rest of you but I am starving."

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth and I wasn't the only one. In the end Sue had to pull me from the room still laughing. By the time we reached her house I was actually starting to get hungry. I was in luck that Sue had a young teenage son because it meant that her house was full of food. After Sue had made me a sandwich she pulled me outside to a lovely handmade wooden bench.

"Harry and your dad made it for me just before he passed away."

I reached over and squeezed her hand. Harry, like Billy was my adopted uncle who had died two years ago from a heart attack. My mother wouldn't even let me come back for the funeral. Something told me she knew what would happen if I did meaning she would loss what little control she had over me. I didn't realise I was shaking until Sue placed her hand on my shoulder telling me to take a deep breath.

"Sorry. I was thinking about Renee and her not allowing me to come and say good bye to him."

Sue nodded her head and squeezed my hand again in sympathy

"It's okay sweet heart. Harry would have understood. Now what is it you wish to talk to me about?"  
I took a deep breath and stood up pacing back and forwards trying to work out where I wanted to start.

"Everything is so confusing. I mean one minute I lived with a bitch who controlled my whole life and her ass of a husband who spent most of his time fucking anything that had two legs and tits; who I swear would have done me if it wasn't for the fact Renee never leaving me alone. Then after the accident I finally come home only to find that I am first ever female werewolf with a 'mate' who has anger and control issues."

"Okay, tell me about Paul. Something must have happened between the two of you."

I rubbed my hand over my face and stared out into the woods.

"I tried to find a way to ignore the imprint. I didn't realise that he could hear my actual thoughts and well he may have snapped at me causing me to retaliate."

"When you mean he snapped at you..."

"He pushed me to the ground and stood over the top of me like you see male wolves do to female wolves when they are showing dominance on nature programs."

"Ah I see and how did you feel?"

"I can't describe it. I mean the human part of me was pissed after having someone take away my new found freedom. My wolf side found it erotic and wanted him to claim me as his mate then and there. It's so confusing."

I sat on the floor bring my legs up so I could rest my head on my knees. I couldn't help but notice that I had grown and my skin had darkened a couple of shades. I felt Sue come and sit next to me not saying a word. I don't know how long we sat there before she spoke again.

"Do you I am your father's imprint?"

I shook my head and turned so I was facing her waiting for her to continue.

"Well I am. Harry knew this of course, it's not something we could actually hide. Your father and Harry had an understanding as long as I remained happy then your father would stand aside. He never interfered in the marriage and when the children were born he gave us his blessing. The day Harry died I felt the link between me and your father strengthen. Two nights later your father dominated me. It was the most beautiful and the scariest experience of my life. I know that you have had a hard life my dear, but Paul can help you heal if you let him. "

I nodded and suddenly felt a tugging sensation calling me to me from deep with the woods. I stood up and removed my dress before something in me snapped and I found myself back as a wolf. I felt Sue run her hand through my fur causing me to purr followed by a whine.

"Go to him Bella. I will see you in the morning."

I nodded my head and run off into the woods following my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did Twilight would have been a lot different. **

B POV

I allowed myself to move further into the woods still allowing my heart to guide me. I stopped and hid myself among the trees while I watched the boys play fight with each other. I could tell which one my father was purely by his size, and well, even in wolf form he looked like my father. His fur was dark brown in colour with hints of grey through it. I started to back away as I felt his eyes land on my hiding place. I backed up even more and ran back to Sue's house. I noticed she had left me a change of clothes at the edge of the woods. Changing back, I slipped on yet another dress which must have belonged to her daughter Leah and went to sit back on the seat that we had occupied earlier. I didn't realise that I was biting my nail until I felt it give way underneath my teeth. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned my head coming face to face with Sue's daughter.

"Hello Leah. I didn't wake you did I?"

She shook her head and continued to look at me in wonder. I raised my eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

"What's it like? I mean turning into a wolf. Mum says I am showing all the signs of turning and so is Seth."

"It's hard to explain. I am still getting use to it myself Leah. I mean, tonight was the first time that I had changed."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous about what the future holds for me."

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. Then the air filled with the sound of howling causing her to jump and me to suddenly stand. Part of me wanted to change, but the human part of me wanted to stay here with Leah. Something in me said danger was near and that I was better off here guarding the house. I whipped round and crouched as I heard the bushed move. The growl that wanted to escape my throat died the moment Paul appeared looking worried.

"Isabella, you're alright. When you didn't reply to the call we thought that you were hurt. I thought you were hurt. Why didn't you reply?"

I held out my hand out to stop his rambling before moving to the side so he could see Leah who was where I had left her.

"I wasn't about to leave a helpless girl on her own. Not when my instincts where telling me that danger was near."

I felt him slip his arm round my waist bringing me to his chest while he looked around.

"Why the call? I mean, is that why you came to find me to begin with."

"We have another pack brother, young Quil."

I nodded my head and turned my head so I could see Leah. I couldn't stop the frown that crossed my face as I took in the noticeable changes in Leah's body.

"Paul, look at Leah and I mean really look at her. She will be changing very soon, I can feel it. I don't know when, but I do know what her future holds for her and I am worried."

Paul nodded his head and pulled me even closer to his chest as he sniffed the air. Taking his lead I did the same thing and whined in response causing Paul to pull me behind him.

"Leah, I suggest that you that you step away from the house right now. I don't think your mum would be too happy if you destroyed her seat. Now I am going to change and call for help. Isabella I want you to stay near me, do I make myself clear? If you go anywhere near her I will punish you, do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head and stood back as I watched him strip before changing into his wolf form. I cringed as he threw back his head and howled. Poor Leah stood in the middle of the back lawn looking confused and lost. Ignoring the part of me that knew full well I was going to get into trouble with Paul and probably with my father; I walked past Paul ignoring the sound of his growling and stood in front of Leah.

"Leah, I need you think of something that makes you angry, and I mean, really angry."

I watched as a tear run down her face before I stepped back and changed the same time she did.

"_It's okay Leah, I am here with you. We can learn together sisters in arms"_

"_I'm scared Bella. Why has this happened to me? Why now?"_

"_I don't know Leah. I wish I did, but we're not alone. We have the boys, they will look after us."_

I felt Paul come and stand next to me before he let out a low growl in my ear.

"_Isabella, once we get Leah looked after, you and I are going to have words. Leah, Isabella is right. We are all going to be here for you. You make the third one to change tonight so we are spread a bit thin. Jared and Charlie will be here in a minute to answer and help you with any questions you might have."_

I watched as she nodded her head before carefully laying down on the floor very much like I had earlier. I noticed the second Sue came outside with tears in her eyes as she looked at her only daughter on the floor. Leah stiffened as Sue started to run her fingers through her fur before relaxing. The second Charlie and Jared arrived Paul pushed me with his head in the direction of the woods. Bowing my head, I continued to walk into the woods until I suddenly felt myself being pushed down on the floor with Paul on top of me growling.

"_I told you to not go near her, Isabella. You have no idea how much danger you just placed yourself in. You could have been hurt for no reason. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me? Your father? To Leah? The next time I tell you to do something, you do it straight away."_

I felt his hot breath on my neck before I let out a howl in pain as he sank his teeth into my fur. The moment I felt him remove himself from my back, I ran. I kept running as I ignored the calls in my head for me to stop. I kept running until I could no longer hear them either in my head or my ears. In fact I kept running until I felt the coolness of snow sink into my long fur. Looking around I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that I was never going back to La Push or _him_ again. I slowed to a walk hoping to find some kind of camp or something that I could steal clothing from. It was almost dark again when I felt myself being watched. Still not being able to separate the different smells, I started to become scared. I growled as a young woman suddenly appeared in front of me but stopped when I noticed she held clothes in her hands.

"I'm taking it that you're Bella. You're the only wolf I've ever meet that would stop growling the minute they saw clothing. Why don't you change back so we can talk? I'm Kate by the way."

I nodded my head before slipping back into my human form and took the clothes from Kate's out stretched hands. When I was fully dressed, I took my time looking Kate over trying to figure out what she was. It wasn't until I saw her eyes did it make sense.

"You're a vampire?"

"And you're a shape shifter, even though you don't smell like one. Now we've gotten that out the way I need to pass on a message to you. What you do with it afterwards is up to you."

I nodded my head waiting for her to continue.

"The message is simple; it's a plea for you to return home. Your friends and family are missing you and are worried. You are welcome to stay here for a few more days if you wish. There is a cottage not far from here that you can use. We have stocked it with food and bedding for you."

"Thank you but how did you know?"

"Let's say I have my way of knowing these things a leave it at that. It was nice to meet you Bella."

I blinked and she was gone just as she appeared. Following my nose and her foot prints, I found the cottage that she spoke about and stepped inside. Carefully brushing off my still naked feet I walked round until I found the heater and put it on. Even though my body temperature was a higher than normal, I still felt the cold. After eating a small amount I started to investigate the place that would be my refuge for the near future. It was simple yet homey. As I walked back towards the small seating area I noticed a mobile phone on the table. I really should call my father to let him know I was okay but a nagging voice in the back of my mind was yelling at me that _he_ could be there. Instead I sent a quick message to the one women I knew would be on my side.

**Sue, its Bella. Can you get my father away from the pack? I need to talk to him. Can you get him to call this number please? Love Bella**

I hit the send button and waited. A minute later the phone began to ring Werewolf in London. Someone had a sense of humour it would seem. Looking at the number I hit the call button and slowly raised the phone to my ear.

"Isabella, are you there. Please baby girl let me know that you are okay."

"Daddy, I am so sorry."

I felt the tears start to roll down my checks, as my father cooed over the phone at me. We spent the next ten minutes arguing with each other about me returning to La Push.

"Daddy, please I just need time. That is all I am asking for; a few more days and I promise I will come home. I'm just not ready to speak or see _him_ yet."

"I understand honey. Just please call me to let me know how you are. I've just gotten you here; I don't want to lose you again.'

After making several promises that he would never loss me we ended our phone call. For three days I stayed locked up in the small cottage and for three days I missed my father, Sue and even Leah. I had spoken to Leah once since my arrival, and from the little I got off her, made me miss home that much more. It turned out that no one was really speaking to _him _unless they really had to. Also the treaty that was set between the Cullen's and us had been forfeited because it turns out that Alice was Charlie's great aunt or something like that.

By the end of the third day I had enough and I wanted to go home. I striped out of the clothing I was leant and tied them to my leg before changing. I kept running until I hit the outskirts of Seattle before dressing again. Turning the phone on I messaged Sue where I was and could she possibly come and pick me up.

I reached around the back of my neck and cringed as my fingers brushed against the bite mark. I needed Sue to look at it for me later having only been able to half clean it out myself earlier. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug causing me to let out a small growl before I realised it was Leah.

"Oh god Bella, you have no idea how much I've missed you, how much Charlie has missed you. I know you probably don't really want to hear this, but it's a good thing you came home now. Paul is really sick and I'm not talking flu sick either. Carlisle says he's dying."

Dying, Paul was dying and it was my fault. I felt a pair of cold arms picking me up before I allowed myself to surrender to the darkness.


End file.
